emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1966 (20th April 1995)
Plot Ned passes on the information that Robert told Donna to Jack. He thinks that Robert is probably making it up. Jessica mentions to Biff that Tina has been saying that he is only going out with her because he feels sorry for her. He reassures Jessica that he loves her. Chris and Kathy talk about her demands, but end up rowing. Sarah is clearing up in Robert's bedroom when she comes across his para badge. Britt and Terry argue, but are interrupted by Alan. She then takes a call from Gerald Taylor confirming their meeting. Seth gives Biff advice on women. He tells him that it is best not to voice any opinions. Jack decides to tackle Robert about where he got the para wings, but Robert says he found them. Ned remembers that Derek Simpson, a local recluse, used to be in the paras and Jack decides to go and see him. Robert becomes hysterical as they set off. Terry is jealous as Britt sets off for her lunch date with Gerald. Butch and Zak are busy trying to scrub off the paint markings from the sheep. Butch suggests that they die them black or only let them out at night. Nellie gives them both a good talking to for sheep rustling. Jack and Ned arrive at Derek's and have a look around. Ned is convinced that Robert has been staying there. Suddenly, Derek walks in and points a shotgun at them. Ned goads him and calls him a coward which results in a struggle between the two men. Jack grabs the shotgun and questions Derek. He accuses him of holding Robert against his will, but Derek tells him that Robert didn't want to go home. Jack comes close to pulling the trigger, but the police arrive and arrest Derek. The shotgun turns out to be empty. Gerald and Britt flirt with each other over lunch. She panics when she realises that he doesn't want to talk about Terry at all. He is much more interested in her. Zoe finishes her packing at Home Farm. Kim and Frank give her a bottle of champagne to celebrate with Emma. Jessica blows her top with Tina and ends up ripping the house rota off the wall. Robert is upset when he finds out that Derek has been arrested. Kathy is cool with Dave in The Woolpack. Britt tells Terry that she had to fight Gerald off and that it is all his fault. Robert upsets Jack by talking about Derek. Scott overhears Vic and Viv talking about Zoe and Emma being lesbians. Jack admits to Sarah that he wanted to kill Derek. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis Guest cast *Derek Simpson - Garry Cooper *D.I. Farrar - David Beckett *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes